powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
1st Period: Morning Assembly
is the first episode of the From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars Toei Tokusatsu Fan Club App web series. Synopsis to be added Plot The episode begins with Shou Ronpo addressing the Kyurangers about their next mission. Raptor 283 then proceeds to tell them that they are going to Planet 3B, only for Lucky to mistakenly think Planet Frisbee. This causes Raptor to get annoyed at them for not listening and not finish her lecture. Shou tells her to continue, but Garu notices that the Commander is in a huffy mood. Raptor then proceeds to tell the Kyurangers about the mission, telling them that Jark Matter built their largest education facility on Planet 3B and that they take young prodigies from across the galaxy to feed into their brainwashing facility. After the Kyurangers give their thoughts and comments on the mission, Shou proceeds to the Kyulette where Garu, Champ, Balance, Raptor, and Shou have been selected to go on the mission. Hammie then notices that Shou is really happy about going on the mission, raising suspicion from the Kyurangers. Raptor reveals that Shou has cheated at the Kyulette before, and asks him if he did it again. Shou claims that he didn’t cheat, but this only raises more suspicion from the Kyurangers, as they take the Kyulette from Shou’s hands, with Lucky revealing the rest of the Kyutama aren’t in there. The Commander then drops the missing Kyutama when he is thrown to the table. Once Raptor sees this, she harasses Shou Ronpo even more before he admits that he cheated. Shou then tells the Kyurangers that he thought they would be good members for the fight. Champ then tells Shou that is no reason to cheat, with Garu agreeing with him. Kotaro then gives Shou some big eyes, asking him if he’s been cheating all this time at the Kyulette. Shou is unable to answer as he is being harassed even more, this time by Lucky, Garu, Balance, Spada, and Naga trying to get Balance to back off. Raptor proceeds to come into the room with high school clothing. Once Stinger sees this, he asks the Commander if he doesn’t trust the Kyurangers. He says that he does trust them, but that he worries about them like a parent. Lucky, Kotaro, Hammie, Stinger, Naga, and Spada then proceed to put the clothes on. Naga says that he would never be brainwashed, but Balance says that he’s the one that they’re most afraid for. The Kyurangers in the clothes then depart for their mission. Once they leave, the remaining Kyurangers turn their attention to Shou to harass him even more. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Garu: *Balance: *Champ: *Raptor 283: *Shou Ronpo: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Kyulette Team:' **Ookami Blue, Tenbin Gold, Oushi Black, Washi Pink, Ryu Commander **Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Hebitsukai Silver, Chameleon Green, Kajiki Yellow, Koguma Skyblue *None of the Kyurangers appear transformed in this episode. *This is the only episode that Garu, Balance, Raptor and Shou are in. *It is revealed that Shou Ronpo has cheated at the Kyulette before. *Naga said he won't be brainwashed, a possible callback to the time that he was ironically brainwashed from Akyanba External links to be added.